Santa Crushes
by black7kunoichi
Summary: "Natsu Dragneel, that is the most improper way I've ever heard of asking a girl to be his." "Who? Me? Princess, I am not the knight in shining armor. Surely you should know by now. I don't do proper." When Lucy goes through the craziest phase of secret santas, delirious shoppers and idiots who loses the combination number for her locker. Patience, Lucy. Patience. NALU modern AU


**Hi guys,**

 **If yall want an update on my absence, please check out my other story "Fallen Angels" - everything is explained there. I'm sorry for the MIA vibe. But you deserve to know. I can't be bothered re-teyping everything on all my new stories that I will be releasing so to save me the time and energy, please go to that story.**

 **This fic was inspired by Ariana's song, "Thank you, next." Just the chrismassy parts. Not all of it. I just saw it and was like, damn. How about trying a fic to do with christmas? So here we are.**

 **Thank you all for your generous support. At this time, it really means a lot.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia twisted the loose strand of blonde hair that hung loosely on her shoulder, her brown eyes slowly drifted to the side and eyed the pink-haired teen, Natsu Dragneel, who was busy trying to defeat a boss stage on his phone. It was quite bad as the blonde-haired student had developed such a sweltering crush on her best friend. It was not good. Especially now that they were in their final year, but keeping her feelings in check was harder than she planned.  
It was a mid-December and their homeroom teacher, Mirajane Strauss, had just arrived from a late staff meeting with her folder. The white-haired beauty walked towards the front and looked at the noisy class before clearing her throat.

"Okay class, now that Christmas is around the corner. I'd like for us to do something for the coming festive season." Mirajane Strauss clapped her hands. It was the end of the day and right now, she'd rather go home and rest her feet than talking to a class full of troublemakers, excusing a small handful of good students.

"With saying that, I think it would be a wonderful idea if we do the Secret Santa thing." There was a chorus of agreements. Happy with the response, she reached to her desk and pulled out a glass bowl of paper pieces.

"I will come around and you must pick a paper. If you've chosen your own name, please let me know so that we can shuffle the papers again." The white-haired teacher walked around the classroom until she reached her two favorite students who sat beside each other on the far back. Of course, she had placed them there since she liked to see progress with the two. Holding out the bowl that had only two papers to Lucy, she smiled.

"All the best, Lucy Heartfilia." The blonde replied with a small thanks and plucked a paper out. She then turned to the pink-haired student and also offered a smile,

"Natsu Dragneel." He reached out and grabbed the last paper, unknown to the large smile that had crept onto the white-haired teacher's face. With this done, Mira walked back to the front and began writing on the board. Each rule that she gave, it was written on the white-board.

"Here are the rules. There are no limits to how much you want to spend for your selected person, but I need to see efforts in your surprises – I will instantly fail you from this grade if you only provide candy canes per day. I already know who you have so don't even try swapping. Revealing will commence whenever you see fit. You could even reveal yourself tomorrow, I don't care, but – to make this more challenging, whoever has the most dramatic reveal will be rewarded with an extra A plus on their record. I have sorted a class party once it's over at my house but on that note, I will let you all know. With all this, I hope you all have a fantastic time for the rest of the school term."

Lucy opened her slip of paper and smiled happily at the name she had received.

Meanwhile, the pink-haired male opened his paper and sucked in a sharp intake of breath.

* * *

Lucy was rather curious at what caused her pink-haired best friend to act the way he did. Just after reaching his slip of paper, he had been extra weird and this was her talking.

"Who did you get?" She asked him when they walked home. It was a routine. Since the two became best friends, they accompanied each other home – surprising staying a few blocks from each other, so it made things easier.

"Just someone." He replied to her. He didn't dare meet her gaze after saying that and Lucy took it as a silent queue to leave the matter. Unfortunately, she does not simply let go.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Her nose was flicked in an instant and the blonde clamped her hands to her throbbing nose whilst glaring at the pink-haired teen in question.

"It's called a secret Santa for a reason, Luce. You're too nosy." The blonde rolled her eyes as Natsu said that. But then again, maybe he is actually obeying the rules to the secret Santa thing? It kinda seemed nice to see this side of Natsu. The one who usually isn't afraid of telling everyone at school that she weighed at a solid sixty seven point eight kilos – of course, Lucy said that she will forgive…. But she did not promise to forget.

"Are you ready to be absolutely destroyed in Jump Force?" There was a wicked glint in Lucy's eyes when she said that. She knew perfectly well that her best friend would never turn down a challenge, especially from her. Instead, the wicked glint was reflected in his eyes as well with an evil smirk.

"Oh you are so on. My place. Now." And they both took off running to his house.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

She had recieved Levy's name. Levy McGarden was one of Lucy's closest friends and undeniably smart in all sorts of fields in school – so of course, she was willing to decorate Levy's locker with ornaments and tensils and of course, sneaking goodies and gifts every now and then until the big final day of reveal. With this, Lucy immediately devised a plan to surprise the blue-haired bookworm – making sure that the blue-haired girl wouldn't catch on to Lucy's many excuses to leave early after classes or leave late. It worked wonderfully. As the blue-haired girl instantly lost it when she eyed her locker and saw Lucy standing there with a completed series for Levy's favourite author.

It was also surprising when Levy had revealed that she had picked Natsu's name from the bowl, although the blonde barked and whined for the bluenette to swap with her, Levy refused and said that Mira had already known as Levy had approached for the locker combination of the name on the slip of paper. Nevertheless, Lucy still assisted Levy with the shopping, making sure that it was kept well within the budget but worth enough to be considered a collection of cool gifts from his 'secret santa' – as much as Lucy wanted to scream at Natsu, the blonde kept her mouth shut for the sake of this game.

"What should I get for him for tomorrow?" Levy asked, as the two girls walked in the large shopping mall in search of the perfect gift for their pink-haired friend. Just yesterday, Levy had mentioned that they needed more supplies for Natsu and also for the Christmas party and so Lucy suggested for a shopping spree at the 32-storey high shopping complex in the city.

"I saw this hot-sauce collection when I was with my dad yesterday, I think he would like it." Lucy mentioned, walking around towards the back and finally, her brown eyes landed on the red package sitting on the shelf on its own.

"Hey Lev, over here!" The blonde exclaimed excitedly, running towards the package and gripping it tightly until another feminine hand also landed on the same package. Brown eyes followed until it lay on another female – another shopper with the same goal.

"I'd suggest you let go, little girl." The woman gritted, tugging the package towards her but that ticked the blonde,

"Little? I'm sorry, miss-adult with the boob size of an empty coffin." Lucy replied and the woman twitched before sneering at the blonde,

"Who do you think you are? Coming here and taking what was originally mine as I first set foot in here!" The woman shouted, obviously attracting onlookers to where they were standing. Levy came to where Lucy stood but the blonde gave her friend a smile before looking back to her opponent,

"Please do tell." The woman looked like she was slapped across the face.

"Insolent child! Do you not know who I am-"

"Nope." Lucy replied matter-of-factly, also popping the 'p' to emphasize that she didn't care either.

"I am the daughter of the businessman that owns this entire specific shop! Yoshika. Yoshika Hibiko. That's right, you wench. I have every right to tell you-"A hand was placed onto the woman. A security. Male and he looked pityingly at the woman in front of the blonde. He cleared his throat before opening his mouth.

"I suggest you stop disturbing the other shoppers." He looked at Lucy and bowed before turning back to face the woman named 'Yoshika'. "And please stop harassing the young miss." This must've ticked the woman off as she shrugged his hand off and glared daggers at the security. She pointed an accusing finger at him and prodded his chest.

"I don't even know why you're siding with her. Did you not just hear me say that I am the daughter of the owner of this entire shop. Therefore, everything in this precise shop is mine!" Another security guard also ran up and locked the woman with her hands behind her back. This time, Yoshika had released her grip on package and her eyes raised to Lucy who was smiling quite evilly.

"You…. I'll sue you. Who are you?!" Another security guard, ran up to the blonde and enquired whether everything was okay. However, her brown eyes never left the woman who stood there.

"Me? No one really. My father just happens to own the entire shopping complex and seventy four others in Magnolia. Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you, Hibiko-san." And with that, the blonde turned her heels.

Basically, Levy received the package well and expressed her gratitude to Lucy. Saying that all good things comes to those who wait.

* * *

Unfortunately. Lucy couldn't say the same.

It started off okay. Lucy didn't think too much of it because her first initial thought was that perhaps her secret Santa hadn't prepared properly. So she allowed the first day off as a trial. Even then, there was a pounding her heart that it might not be the case.

Each day, her secret santa did absolutely nothing with her locker. It was left boringly naked compared to the decorated lockers that lined in the hallways. It pissed her entirely when she had been in a mad rush to her next class, and there sitting where her books sat was a piece of candy cane. It was broken and the outside wrapping looked like it been through hell and back. The outside looked incredibly clumsy and rushed – seeing something so pathetic, she grabbed the candy and stuffed it into her school bag – of course, until she looked at it again in class and decided that maybe she was being too harsh. Lucy then decided to overlook this as a stepping stone. Perhaps that person was struggling with finding something for her? Maybe this could be a hint that her secret santa is just struggling at the moment but didn't forget?

She smiled. Okay. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just wait it out.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Levy asked as she approached the blonde girl.

"I'll be fine, Levy. I'll just be patient."

* * *

"Where's Grandine?" Lucy asked, as soon as she heard the shower water cut off.

"Shopping with Wendy." Natsu called out.

"And Igneel?"

"Chopping firewood for the barbecue roast around the back." The bathroom door unlocked and the pinkette emerged from the bathroom, walking over to his drawers first and then closet.

"Say Natsu," The blonde spoke up as she lounged lazily on his bed. The owner had a towel wrapped around his lower body part. Watching as the teen male rummaging through his closet on what to wear. They planned to catch a movie and probably have dinner out. With his name called, the pink-haired teen turned curiously.  
Lucy fought off the blush that was coming onto her face. Regardless that she had been best friends with the dolt, she won't deny that he was undeniably drop-dead gorgeous. Her mind reeled in a frenzy manner as he half turned to her. His muscled rolled delicious and his tan skin gleamed in the room light with droplets of water from his shower.  
It was certainly unfair.  
However, she would take the moment to say that she had shamefully checked her best friend out on so many occasions. It was almost unbearable when he just embraces her in those strong arms and squeezes her. It most certainly gets to her when she looks at his collarbones, the curve of his back muscles and the way his veins popped through his arms when he worked out at her house sometimes. Her eyes scanned down to the curve of his hips, the way his muscles outlined his hard abs and into a formed V. It really does get a tad bit hot when her curiosity triggers when she wonders what was hidden behind-

"What's up?" The blonde sighed quietly and fought off the heat on her cheeks. Not good. This was not the time to think lewd thoughts. Bad Lucy. BAD. Think pure thoughts. Yes. Pure thoughts. About ice-cream. How sweet and tasty it would be, if it was sliding down that delicious hunk of meat standing there in a towel-

"I'm so jealous of everyone right now. A lot of our classmates have gotten something cool and I'm still waiting." There was a silence before she leaned up and looked at her best friend. A thought crossed her mind. What about him? Surely he had received the gift that she and Levy had purchased for him.

"Have you gotten anything?" He nodded and pointed to the table where his flat screen sat. On the table was the red package with the hottest sauces and spice known around the world. Of course with some Christmas things as well. The blonde threw herself back and looked up at the ceiling.

"What do you want from this mystery secret Santa?" Natsu asked as he grabbed his clothes and walked towards the bathroom to change. Lucy breathed and turned her head to look at him.

"Not much. I just want an indication of some sort. You know. To let me know that I'm worth it." The pink-haired teen paused at the bathroom door,

"What makes you think you're not?" Lucy turned her attention back to the ceiling. Admiring the cream-white walls lit up from the lights.

"I don't know, Natsu." She said softly, "maybe that person is not fired up as I am." This earned a mocking snuffle from the pink-haired teen who failed miserably at hiding his snicker at her 'fired up'.

"Be patient Luce. Perhaps your secret Santa forgotten you combination locker." He looked at her innocently, "or maybe he forgot to purchase that scale that you've been eyeing for the past 6 months." The blonde glared at the teen who laughed at her angry expression. Grabbing the nearest pillow, she flung it across the room only for it to be caught by Natsu.

"Now now…. Violence it not the answer." But the blonde girl grabbed another one and started making her way towards the male with her hands clenched deathly on the pillows.

"You're right, violence is not the answer…" she repeated, before advancing and aiming a hit towards the pink-haired teen,

"IT'S THE SOLUTION!" And with that, the blonde made a pathetic jump, only to trip on the blankets on the floor, tripping on the fabric and grasping on anything to stop her fall. Unfortunately, her entire hand grabbed the corners of Natsu's towel and with her fall, had pulled down the material. Silence ensued.

"WHOAAA IT'S ACTUALLY PINK!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? IT'S SALMON!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT - NO – DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"YOU'RE HOLDING MY TOWEL, WOMAN!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Look… Luce, I-"

"…It's huge."

"What did you say?" **THWACK**

"I SAID YOU'RE LEWD, IGNEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL! NATSU SHOWED HIS DRAGON TO ME AND SAID FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" **Stomp stomp stomp stomp-**

"Hey, that's actually really funny – Nice one Luce. Wait. What. WHAT! HEY! – NO I DIDN'T! ARE YOU ACTUALLY TRYING TO GET ME MURDERED BEFORE THE CHRISTMAS ROAST-?!" Towel forgotten as the pinkette grabbed the blonde by her hand to emphasize his point. That moment, the door opened hastily, revealing a big red-headed man with an axe in his hand from chopping firewood outside. His eyes followed from Natsu's nakedness, to the towel on the ground, to the hands that held the blonde and the redness of her cheeks.

" **Boy** …."

"Dad! Hey man! Is it just me or you working too hard! I think you need to sit down and chill? Or is it just me? Look – It's not what it looks like…. Dad?"

* * *

"I hate you Luce." Natsu croaked as the two sat in the cinema watching a Christmas movie. It had been interesting in the first half of the movie but right now, the middle of it was just so damn quiet and boring.

"Oh stop it. It was in the spur of the moment, so get over it."

"…snitch."

"…Sore-loser."

"…"

"….ha." Proud smirk.

"…Overweight bimbo."

"What was that, you idiotic pink-haired slob?" The blonde hissed threateningly under her breath.

"YOU HEARD ME. I CAN'T HAVE SEX WITH YOU. I HAVE A WIFE AND THREE CHILDREN!" The heads in the cinema turned disapprovingly to where they sat.

"Natsu you idiot!"

* * *

Although Lucy went home happy from the movie, of course with Natsu getting the both of them kicked out of the cinema – her mind still wavered as she remembered that she still hadn't received anything from her secret Santa besides that lousy gift called the candy cane.

Her mood went instantly sour when it came to the day before the big reveal. The blonde had cried about the unfairness to Levy after school at her home. Dejected, the blonde said goodbye to blue-haired girl with nothing but tears in her eyes. Pathetic really, Lucy thought.  
Her hope had flickered down like a dying ember when she checked her locker in the morning on the last day. It was still bland. As if mocking her with its colorless décor and naked clothing of nothingness. It was truly unfair.

"Lu-Chan, maybe this person had gotten sick during the festive season. It can be assumed so." But Lucy was having none of it.  
"You know what Lev, once this thing is over, I might just go on a murder spree."  
She had already given her secret Santa more than enough chances. Damn it all if this person actually leaves her like this. Right now, her plans to march straight to Mira and demand an identity would soothe some of her wrath because right now, the blonde was not ready to fake a smile to anyone at the moment.  
With fleeting anger, she refused to go near her locker for the whole day. Before the last lunch break, Lucy had stayed in the science lab, finishing her assignment that was due next year but a phone call from Levy was all it took to gather all her books and papers messily into her arms and make a mad dash through the hallway. As she ran through the halls, ignoring that bits of paper were flying from her books, she didn't care. Her legs pushed forward and her mind recalled the last 2 minutes that had happened.

 ** _"_** _Levy?"_

 _" **Lucy! You've got to see this!"**_

 ** _"_** _What's wrong!? Is everything okay?! Answer me!"_

 ** _"Lucy – it's your locker! Come now!"_**

 _"…I'm – I'm coming, Levy-chan. Please wait for me!"_

Even though hope flared to life in her heart, there was a nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her to compose herself otherwise she would get disappointed. As she rounded the last corner to where the lockers were situated, there was a large crowd that surrounded the hallway. Of course, the audience quickly took note that the owner of the lock had arrived. Instantly, they were making way for her and some were gushing like love-strucked individuals. She felt all of their attention on her when she walked through them, she can hear those who whispered and those who expressed their comments openly.

"Make way for Lucy."

"Lucy is here!"

"Lucy, I need to know who your secret santa is!"

"How lucky!"

"I wish I had a secret santa like that!"

Needless to say, her expectations were not disappointed. In fact, it went over and beyond that her arms had slackened and dropped all her things on the floor.

Her locker was definitely the most oustanding compared to the others. It shone with brilliance and feelings. It was decorated fully from the very top to the lowest bottom with colourful lights and flickering pieces. It was decorated with stars and galaxies, with books from her favourite authors, with a package of her favourite ribbons and packages of expensive chocolates and sweets. Her locker was left open for everyone to see and inwardly, Lucy thanked herself that she always kept it tidy, but it exposed all these things inside. The tears gushed to her eyes and she held a hand to her mouth to cover the choke of surprise and happiness.

But that wasn't it.

It was the large human-sized golden-coloured bear that sat in front of her locker with brown eyes with a blue ribbon tied delicately around its neck. It's paws were filled abundantly with exotic flowers and chocolates to a point where Lucy would've easily mistaken it for a valentines gift if she hadn't known better.

"Who did it?" She said softly. Turning around slowly, she viewed the blank faces of the onlookers. Even Levy shook her head.

"I don't know either, Lucy. I just came and saw it already like this-"

The school speakers creaked to life and there was an unsure coughing over the microphone.

"Attention Lucy Heartfilia-" the voice began and Lucy felt the hairs on her arms rise, "I'm sorry for the obvious delay of your locker. To be honest, I had lost the paper for your combination, found out that you had changed it afterwards and had to ask the school admin to give your new locker info – they were being assholes because they didn't believe me when I said I lost it. Especially the green-haired guy that drinks four cups of coffee from Laxus's mug. That's right, Freed. I'm talking about you. You sir, are an asshole. Whoops – did I just say that? Oh shit – Gramps is gonna kill me – he said to keep that a secret – oh fuck, I did it again - sorry bout that."

There was something in the voice that made Lucy unsure of this whole thing. Somehow, her ears had tuned out the chorus of laughing around her because of the speaker in the microphone.

"Well, I'm sure that you finally saw what I've done. I gotta say, you're quite a difficult person with a lot of interest. So it was hard trying to set your locker up without getting caught by your friend and finding the perfect gift – well, gifts- to please you, Luce. Keeping in mind, I couldn't do much more because a certain someone gotten me beaten black and blue with an axe. It rings a bell doesn't it? And I don't mean Christmas bells either."

Luce?

"Well, without further ado, merry christmas and I hope you enjoyed my little surprise – I'm sorry for making you wait so long, but you deserve only the best of me. Even if costs over ten times my allowance and a loan of a lifetime." A light chuckle. Her heart throbbed painfully with pure joy.

The only person that called her that was-

"Because you get me fired up, Luce."

She knew who it was. From the voice. It was-

"Santa Natsu Dragneel, over and out."

Needless to say, there was a large roar of shouting from Principal Makarov berating and hitting Natsu loudly over the microphone and the squeals and shouts from the students around her that the poor blonde that passed out after the intense reveal.

* * *

"Hey, come in!" Mira gushed as Lucy stood at the door with a shy look on her face. After her ungraceful faint earlier that afternoon, it was already decided that Natsu had the most intense reveal that earned him automatically, the much desired bonus point.  
Standing there dressed in gold warm boots, white leggings, a silver sweater and white-gold trimmed overcoat with fur trimmings, Lucy smiled and took a step inside.

"Want me to take that coat off you?" Mira asked but the blonde refused politely.

"No thanks, I think I'll keep it on a bit longer."

"Lucy!" A voice sounded and the blonde turned, only to be greeted by the blue-haired bookworm. It was great to see Levy after the whole ordeal. The blue-haired girl laughed as they enclosed each other in a warm embrace.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Mira said softly before leaving the two in their own worlds.

"I haven't seen you since you fainted!" Lucy smiled sheepishly,

"A girl needed her beauty sleep?" Levy laughed in response.

"What, beauty? Where?" The blonde laughed at her best friend's remarks before they made their way over to the couches in the living room. The house was filled with students from their year level and the level below, but there was still just enough person to squeeze through. Settling on the couch, the two chatted animatedly about the day and how much of a surprise that Lucy's locker pretty much slayed and had the best Christmas reveal. Eventually, Mira had swung by with two warm mugs of hot cocoa – in which the two thanked her and continued talking about the event that just occurred.

"Speaking of which," Levy mused thoughtfully, "where is Natsu?" The blonde paused. Yeah – surely Natsu would have contacted her about now saying that he would meet her at the party. It was most certainly strange.

"I'm not sure." Lucy replied honestly, "I haven't' seen him the entire day today." Suddenly, Mira called over for Levy to assist her with something. Placing her cup of cocoa on the coffee table in front of them, the blue-haired girl excused herself and left abruptly, promising to be back shortly. Just after the girl left, Lucy took a sip of her hot beverage before someone jumped over the couch from behind and landed next to her with his own cup of cocoa.

"Hey there Luce." The culprit smirked, taking a sip and placing his cup beside hers before rubbing his hands quickly. That's when Lucy took a good look at him. He was dressed in a fitting black sweater and black jeans, his head was covered with a black beanie, just spikes of pink hair stuck out over the edges. A blush dusted her cheeks and she opened her mouth to respond to him,

"H-hey Natsu!" She cursed herself inwardly. Why did she yell at him when she greeted him? So embarrassing. He noticed as well and just stared at her before breaking out in a laugh.

"You're so weird. I tried calling you and checked your house because you didn't answer. Your dad said you already left." He said, playing with the hems of his sweater but still keeping his eyes on her.

"Oh, really? Sorry." There was a brief moment of silence before the pink-haired teen gathered her fingers in his.

"I'm really sorry about the whole secret santa thing. I really am. I just happened to be an idiot that kept delaying and you were so mad so I really wanted to surprise you and I'm-"

"I loved it. Thank you Natsu." The boy stared at her before breaking out in a smile that mirrored her own.

"No problem, Luce."

The two began to talk about the other Christmas presents that their friends had received from their own secret Santa's. It was very humorous as Natsu babbled about Gray getting the weirdest gifts in his lockers. Gifts about himself. Pictures on cups. In frames. Pictures that shouldn't be even considered normal. Private photos as well on certain merchandise. Needless to say, the reveal was self-explanatory as another picture emerge with the secret santa in one of the pictures and then everything made sense. Juvia Lockser, a girl in their class was head over heels for their black-haired friend. Although Gray would complain about the creepy stalker feeling that he'd feel over time, the pink-haired teen knew that Gray had not thrown any of the gifts away and that he'd actually appreciate them and the secret santa.

"I wouldn't have guessed." Lucy giggled as Natsu continued talking,

"What makes it even weirder, is that this entire year, Gray had a secret crush on her! The bastard had been keeping tabs on her too. I couldn't believe it when he told me everything. It's still weird." he exclaimed, exaggerating on his tone and Lucy faked her way amongst it.

"Damn – someone so close that we know so well, I didn't even see it coming. I wouldn't even tell because he acted so cold to her. I wouldn't have guessed." The blonde spoke, a thoughtful look plastered on her face, "I mean, yes it's weird but if someone liked me, I would tell right away." The pink-haired male beside her seemed to choke on his own spit.

"Really? So you know that I like you too?" This made the blonde to look shocked. She stared at the pink-haired teen with disbelief. The pounding of heart echoed loudly in her ears, cancelling the gushing of blood in her ears. The bold statement that escaped his lips sent a heavy red hue on her cheeks.

"You like me?" This time, the boy gasped in shame and horror. Pink dusted on his cheeks.

"Wait – you didn't know?" The panic was evident in his voice and the pink on his cheeks grew stronger to a tomato red, the tips of his ears also turned into a similar color.

"I didn't – but, Natsu – I thought you wouldn't see me that way – oh man. I liked you so much too – ugh I'm so pathetic." She raised both of her palms to cover her face. It was incredibly hot. She should've taken Mira's request and shrugged her coat off. She can't do it. She can't look at Natsu anymore otherwise her face might just explode into a pile of gooey mess. Her stomach turned uneasily and it was really hard to breath.

"Why ya covering your face for?" Lucy peeked between her fingers and noticed that he was also looking away with his hand covering his mouth.

"I'm just so happy." The blonde stated simply. Just as the words left her mouth, she was suddenly embraced in a tight embrace. As if all restraints were forgotten.

"You have no idea how happy I was to get your name. I've been trying to get your attention. I just wanted you to look at me only. I wanted you so bad." Although Lucy tried to push him away gently, he held onto her as tightly as possible, not intending to let go any time soon.

"Ever since we met, I liked you a lot Luce. And because of that, I grew to be closer to you. I cherished every moment we were together. I was actually planning to confess to you after revealing that I was your secret Santa but Gramps made me look so uncool over the microphone and I didn't want that to be a memory that we would reflect on when we think about it." There was a shake of shoulders and Lucy realized that he chuckled.

"But I knew that I had to do it sooner." He pulled back but held her steady by the shoulders, a serious look plastered over his face, "but I didn't know it would be this sooner. And Luce, I'm tired of waiting." He leaned forward and enclosed his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Their foreheads touching as she looked at him shyly. His eyes were burning with determination.

"I've fallen in love with my best friend." He said simply. Still keeping his eyes on her.

"I've fallen for my weird best friend. Loud, crazy and too damn smart. Sometimes picky, too strict and has the weirdest fetish for stars. But she shines just like them. She's so damn beautiful. Her golden hair that I would constantly wish to run my fingers in. Her brown eyes that I want to be lost in forever. Her smile that would always get me through the day." He reached over and grabbed her hands.

"And I want to cherish her. I want everyone to know that she's my star. She's my ball of fire that shines. My star. My ball of fire that shines in the sky brighter than any star. That kind of star that gets me fired up." He paused momentarily and Lucy realized why. Everyone was staring at them sitting on the couch. Hot cups of cocoa forgotten and the music was gone. The crowd had stopped moving and stared at them both. Somehow, it just seemed like a blur in Lucy's eyes. Was he really going to ask her now? This was the moment that he's going to propose for her to be his girlfr-

"Be mine, Luce." There was a moment of silence before she broke into a fit of giggles filled with teary-eyes.

"Natsu Dragneel, that is the most improper way I've ever heard of asking a girl to be his." The crowd erupted in shouts and screams as they congratulated the new couple. Natsu blinked rapidly before laughing whole heartedly at her sentence,

"Who? Me? Princess, I am not the knight in shining armor. Surely you should know by now. I don't do proper." Lucy rolled her eyes at him,

"Would've fooled me." She said with a small smile, "but I wouldn't have it any other way. Isn't that right, dragon idiot?" He laughed at her,

"Your dragon idiot." The two stared at each other for a moment before breaking into a chorus of laughs. Ignoring everything around them.

* * *

 **Yeaaaaaaahhhh unfortunately, this is fanfiction and I'm in real life. And honest to who, reality sucks a lot. In the romance aspect. I dare anyone up in here to prove me wrong. -hinthint- kiddang. Well, that's another one shot done.  
** **I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. I really had fun writing this. Especially the part where Natsu and Lucy is in his room and his towel falls. You have no idea how much stares I got just reading them and cracking up, ignoring the stares I got. LMAO totally. worth. IT.**

 **All the best for the new year guys,**

 **B7K**


End file.
